


A Potions Owl

by TheMightyFlynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Books, Crafts, Gen, Owls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn
Summary: Cross-stitch of an owl on some potions books.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 28
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2020





	A Potions Owl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queercore_curriculum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queercore_curriculum/gifts).



> Dear Queercore_curriculum, I did some stalking of your tumblr and saw some amazing crafty stuff you've done. I hope you like what I came up with for you!


End file.
